gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (3D Universe)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the 3D Universe, in the order which they occurred. Note that the article does not include events from Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969/Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, Grand Theft Auto 2 or the HD Universe, because they are confirmed not to take place in the same canon. Timeline Pre-1900 *'1798: 'Liberty City is founded, 22 years after the United States declaration of independence from the United Kingdom. *'1835: '''Earth begins its existence according to the Epsilon Program.http://www.epsilonprogram.com/ *'1842: The 66th Cavalry under Colonel Henry Bolt left their base in Fort Carson to head to Las Barrancas to heed the calls of homesteaders as bandits attacked. The entire force fell down a hole whilst running to the nearby Las Barrancas. The hole then took the name of the "Barrancas Mass Grave". *1869: The Liberty City Police Department is founded. *1872: The Liberty City Fire Department is founded. *1888: Ranch starts operating in America. *1897: Sweeney General Hospital opens in Portland View, Portland,Liberty City. *1900: Auntie Poulet is born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. 1910s *1911: Alberto Robina is born in Cuba. 1920s *1923: Construction of the Liberty Memorial Coliseum is completed. *1925: Juan Cortez is born in Central America. 1930s *1930: The Portland El, a commuter train, begins regular service in Portland, Liberty City. *1932: Barber Black Sheep, a barber shop in Vice City, is established. *1934: D. Flour Bakery, a cream bun filler, starts operating in San Fierro. 1940s *1944:' Umberto Robina is born. 1950s *'1951: Tommy Vercetti is born. *'1952: 'Moorehead Rides Again, a show featuring Gordon Moorehead and Molly Malmstein, is cancelled. *1953: Francis International Airport in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City opens. *'1953: 'Ken Rosenberg is born. *1956: Victor Vance is born. *1958: Ray Machowski is born in Liberty City. *'1958: 'Melvin Harris is born in Ganton, Los Santos. 1960s *1961: Mercedes Cortez is born. *1964: Alberto Robina opens the Café Robina in Little Havana.. *'1964: 'Zero is born. *'1964: 'Candy Suxxx is born. *1964: Kent Paul is born in England. *1965: Maccer is born in Salford, England. *1966: Sean Johnson is born in Ganton, Los Santos. *1967: 700 hippies choke to death on toads on the "Notorious Blackfield Bad Trip of 1967" in Blackfield, Las Venturas.'' '' *1968: Carl Johnson is born in Ganton, Los Santos. *'1968: 'Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium opens for business in Vice City *1968: Momma's Restaurant opens for business in Saint Mark's, Portland, Liberty City and was run by Momma Cipriani. *1969: Jazz Magazines, a magazines store, opens. 1970s *1970 K-DST, a classic rock radio station, begins broadcasting from Los Santos. *1971: Tommy Vercetti is ambushed and attacked by eleven gang members in Harwood, Liberty City. Vercetti murders all of his attackers and is sent to prison. Following the incident, Vercetti is nicknamed "The Harwood Butcher". *1973: Carson General Hospital opens in Rockford, Staunton Island, Liberty City. *1977: Burn Baby Burn and spray'n'go open in Vice City *1978: Ken Rosenberg begins his career as a lawyer in Liberty City, defending the Forelli Family. *'''1978: '''Columbian drug lord Ricardo Diaz moves to Vice City after obtaining a green card by bribing the INS. *1979: The construction of Hyman Memorial Stadium is completed in Vice City and the stadium opens. 1980s *1980: Alex Shrub is elected Congressman for Vice City. *'1980: 'Maurice Chavez begins working in Vice City as Sal, the Wheat-Free Clown. *'''1980: '''The band Ambulance (featuring Bernard "Crow" Gordon and Trev) become a hit in Vice City. *1981: Wave 103, a new wave radio station, broadcasts its first show in Vice City. *'1981: '''The Florida secessionist movement begins. *'1981: 'Evacuator, a film starring Jack Howitzer, premieres and is shown nation wide. *'1981: 'Pressing Issues, a topical debate programme, begins broadcasting on Vice City Public Radio. *'1981: '''Kent Paul is arrested in Kent, England, for vandalism after damaging Mark Cosgrove's car. *1982: Kent Paul moves to Vice City from England. *'1982: 'Cluckin' Bell begins operations in America. *'1982: 'Barry Stark becomes a naturist. *'Mid 1980s: 'Salvatore Leone takes control of the Leone Family after a bloody conflict in Sicily. A brother of Salvatore's is believed to be involved in the conflict. *1984: The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' take place in late fall. *'1984: '''Hurricane Gordy heads for Vice City, but bypasses the state. *'1984: '''The car company Maibatsu releases a new sports car called the Thunder. *1985: The Home Degenatron games console is released. *'1985: 'Giggle Cream is released with the slogan "Make Desserts Funny". *'1985: 'Jack Howitzer is nominated for an Oscar, but does not win the award. *'1985: 'Jenny Louise Crab was named Vice City's civilian of the year *1986: The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' take place, in summer. *Tommy Vercetti is released from prison after serving fifteen years for the murders of eleven men, and is sent to Vice City by Forelli Family leader Sonny Forelli. *Victor Vance is killed during a botched drug deal at Vice Port. *'1986: '''After Sonny Forelli's death, Franco Forelli is the new head of the Forelli crime family in Liberty City. *'1986: 'All bridges between Vice Beach and the mainland are closed due to a hurricane warning. They later reopen after Hurricane Hermione safely bypasses the city. *'Unknown (1986-1992): 'Ken Rosenberg is disbarred and enters rehab in Las Venturas because of his increasing cocaine addiction. By the time he is released in 1992, Tommy Vercetti has stopped associating with him. *'Unknown (1986-1992): '''Lazlow is fired from his radio DJ job at V-Rock, later to become a talk show host on Entertaining America in 1992. *1987: Brian Johnson dies. Shortly after his death, his older brother Carl moves to Liberty City. *'1987: 'Giggle Cream is withdrawn from sale two years after being released after being linked to the deaths of 23 people. *'1987: 'Blox is withdrawn from the market and is used as an American defense strategy. *'1987: 'Swapmeet, a sitcom, premieres. *1988: A pollution leak occurs in Liberty City, presumably with some harmful effects as a government body report stated: "This spill is nowhere near as serious as the pollution leak of 1988, so I don’t know why people are complaining". *'''1988: '''A damaging earthquake strikes the Doherty district of San Fierro, levelling buildings and collapsing a section of freeway. *1989: Roger C. Hole is first elected Mayor of Liberty City. 1990s *1990: Roger C. Hole is officially sworn in as Mayor of Liberty City. *'1990: 'Madd Dogg releases his first two albums entitled Hustlin' Like Gangstaz and Still Madd. GMW also releases an album entitled GMW: It’s a GMW Thang! *'1991: 'Yakuza queenpin Asuka Kasen first arrives in America. *'1991: '''An emulator for the game ''One Eyed Monster War for the eXsorbeo is released http://www.rockstargames.com/exsorbeo/emulator.htm. *'1991: 'Rochell'le released her album Leg$. *'1992: '''Kent Paul becomes the manager of the Gurning Chimps and proposes the band goes to America. *'1992: 'Paulie and Johnny Sindacco, Salvatore Leone and the Forelli Brothers form a truce and business partnership in Caligula's Casino in Las Venturas. Former Forelli Family lawyer Ken Rosenberg is selected as their "middle man". *'1992: 'A large earthquake rattles the State of San Andreas, prompting the closure of inter-county bridges throughout the state. *'1992: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' take place during winter (December). *'''1992: The sitcom My Five Uncles premieres, replacing the cancelled sitcom Just the Five of Us, which starred Jimmy and Claude Maginot. Both shows aired Friday on VBS. Jimmy is arrested the same year, in possession of cocaine with several prostitutes at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas (while being interviewed by WCTR news' Richard Burns at the child actor convention). *'1993: '''The infamous million dollar lunch incident takes place in Liberty City, in which Mayor Roger C. Hole, three Russian prostitutes and a senior manager from a construction company were caught attempting to secure government contracts. *'1993: Roger C. Hole is reelected Mayor for a second term. *'1994: 'Madd Dogg releases an album entitled N.L.A.D.B. (Never Leave A Dogg Behind), which is poorly received and directs him to retire. Rochell'le releases an album called Dangerous Curves before her career spirals downward as well. *'1994: 'Toni Cipriani kills a made man for the Leone Family, forcing him to go into hiding outside the country. *'1994: '''Ohio State sues Cluckin' Bell over the side effects of their meals, which includes mammary gland swelling, although no link could be proven. http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ *'1995: 'Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole is photographed having lunch with Franco Forelli. *'1996: 'Believed to be when Yakuza leader, Kenji Kasen, first arrives in America. *'1997: 'El Burro, a prominent porn star since 1986, is placed under investigation by the LCPD because of the leadership position he allegedly holds with the Diablos street gang. *'1997: 'The "Hong Kong Handover" takes place in Liberty City, resulting in a massive influx of Chinese Triad activity. *'1997: 'Liberty City mayor Roger C. Hole is accused of securing drugs for city officials in exchange for sanitation contracts. *'1997: 'Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals, unveiled their new wonder drug, Equanox, claiming it will combat lethargy, depression, melancholy and sexual dysfunction. *'1997: 'Car jacking in Liberty City is at an all time high. *'1997: 'The FBI makes false allegations against Liberty City businessman Barry Harcross, who also had offices in Colombia. The charges were that of money laundering and buying more than flowers from his Colombian office. This may suggest links to the Colombian Cartel gang. *'1997: 'The first known usage of the drug SPANK takes place in Liberty City . *'1997: 'The American Road Safety for Everybody (A.R.S.E.) Group starts a protest to ban motorcycles from Liberty City. *'1997: 'A protest is started to take ''Swampmeet, off the air before the premiere of its ninth season. *'1997: '''The Pilgrum's Pantry opens. *'1997: ''RAILS, a breakfast cereal that consumers snort, is placed under FDA Scrutiny. *'1997: Mayor Roger C. Hole is reelected for a third term. *'1997: '''Roger C. Hole opens up an absolute legal killing mayhem for a week in honor of his 59th birthday celebration. *'1998: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' takes place during the autumn. *'1998: 'Jesus Max Sentenz founds the new vigilante group Avenging Angels. They become defunct by 2001. *'1998-2001: 'Big Shot Casino is renamed Kenji's Casino , still controlled by the Kasen Yakuza and renamed for Kenji Kasen, the new waka gashira (second-in-command, likely under his father in Japan) of the Yakuza. *'1998-2001: 'Donald Love avoids the Colombian Cartel by living on a yacht in the Caribbean, and his investments make him a billionaire. *'1998-2001: 'Toni Cipriani's apartment building in Saint Mark's is destroyed, and the portion of the street directly west is damaged. Cipriani moves into his family's restaurant with his mother. *'1998-2001: '''The Jefferson Street Credit Union Building construction work is finished, making it the tallest building in Liberty City. The Callahan Bridge construction is also completed. *'1998-2001: 'Liberty City radio stations ''LCFR and Radio Del Mundo are shut down. In addition to most of the DJs from those stations, radio DJs Boy Sanchez, Cliff Lane and Natalie Walsh Davis are all fired. Gardening With Maurice is taken off the air for claiming the possibility of cross breeding a peach and a Pekingese midget. *'1999: '''The car company Maibatsu comes out with a 12 seat SUV called the Maibatsu Monstrosity. The car is advertised having a submarine feature. 2000s *'2000: '''The events of ''Grand Theft Auto Advance' take place. **'2000: '8-Ball is arrested. **'2000: 'Mike leaves Liberty City. *'2001 (February): '''Barry Harcross is cleared of all the allegations dating back to 1997 and returns to Liberty City. Newly elected president George W Bush announces plans to visit Liberty City and improve Francis International Airport. *'2001 (March): The license for the Red Light District in Portland, Liberty City is up for renewal, with Mayor Miles O'Donovan planning to revamp the area to compete with Amsterdam, Bangkok and Baghdad, although a report states that there is no tourist industry in Liberty City. Winston Cole confirms that the Porter Tunnel project is behind schedule and will be finished within six months (October). *'2001 (April): '''A report is released stating that the pollution from a recent oil spill in the Liberty City Harbour (presumably the Portland Docks on Portland) will not effect the residents of Portland. Salvatore Leone walks free from court with only a $450,000 fine for illegally importing tomato sauce from the docks in Portland , Liberty City . He had been on charges of racketeering and tax evasion. *'2001 (May): 'Cheung Industries of Shanghai, a Chinese company, expands into Liberty City with a mackerel factory in Callahan Point, Portland. Mayor Miles O'Donovan denies he has misused government funds to support a nail gun business. *'2001 (June–July): 'Donald Love purchases Chatterbox FM, hiring Lazlow to host a month later. All senior members of the Leone Family are under investigation. Liberty Tree states that killer bees are not a threat to Liberty City. *'2001 (August): 'Leon McAffrey, once the most powerful crooked cop in Liberty City, snitches on his trainee Ray Machowski (and his connection to Yakuza) to gain a dishonorable discharge instead of prison time. *'2001 (October): '8-Ball is sentenced to a long stint in jail after being convicted on 85 counts of owning a gun without a license. The Oriental Gentlemen arrives in Liberty City and is quickly arrested for not providing a valid reason for being in America. The authorities begin plans to deport him. The dog ban in Liberty City is upheld. * '2001 (October): *Grand Theft Auto III takes place in the fall, Catalina and Claude arrive in Liberty City, having left the state of San Andreas nine years previously. The two rob a bank, however, Catalina shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, before speeding off with high ranking Colombian Cartel gangster Miguel. :*Claude is later arrested and recovers from his gunshot wound. He is convicted but escapes when being transfered from Staunton Island to Portland Island when the Colombian Cartel attack the police convoy. They kidnap the Old Oriental Gentleman and, in the confusion, Claude and another prisoner, later identified as 8-Ball manage to escape and avoid the shock waves of a bomb left by the Cartel . :*Claude and 8-Ball escape to a safehouse and change out of their prison clothes, before driving to Luigi's Sex Club 7. 8-Ball convinces the clubs owner, Leone Family made man Luigi Goterelli, to give Claude a chance and he has him drive Misty from the hospital back to the club. :*Claude continues to work for Goterelli, who later introduces him to Joey Leone, who has him stir up tensions between the Leone Family and both the Forelli Family and the Triads. Joey later introduces Claude to Toni Cipriani, the right hand man of the Don, who has Claude continue working in the ongoing troubles with the Triads. :*Claude also begins working for factory manager Marty Chonks and Diablos leader El Burro. :*Claude is later introduced to the head of the Leone Family, Salvatore Leone, who is keen on tackling the Colombian Cartel's rising power base and has him team with 8-Ball to destroy a freighter used to manufacture the drug SPANK. :*Claude was later called to Salvatore's home and has him drive to move a car from Chinatown before the police discovers its contents. Claude, however, receives a message on his pager from Maria Latore, the Don's wife, who tells him to go to a small dock, where she explains the situation, that she had told Salvatore they were an item and that he'd had a car bomb planted in the car. The two, with Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen then escape to Staunton Island by boat. :*Claude, in an attempt to prove himself to Asuka, returns to Portland Island and kills Salvatore Leone as he leaves Luigi's Sex Club 7. He then continues to work for Asuka, protecting her from the paparazzi and an undercover policeman. She then introduces him to her brother and co-leader Kenji and the crooked policeman Ray Machowski. :*Claude works for Kenji and helps him maintain his honour, including busting Kanbu out of prison and ambushing a deal between the Colombian Cartel and the Uptown Yardies. Claude also begins to work for corrupt policeman Ray Machowski, attempting to cover up his dealings with the Yakuza, including killing his partner and killing his former partner partner. :*Claude then briefly works for King Courtney, leader of the Uptown Yardies, before he is betrayed when the Cartel succeed in forming an alliance with the Yardies . :*Media mogul Donald Love contacts Claude and employs him to rescue the Old Oriental Gentleman, who was in the police convoy with him and helps Love with his business interests, including defending a Securicar from the Cartel. Love also has him kill his former boss Kenji Kasen in an attempt to drive down property prices. Love , however, disappears without a trace (most likely Killed by the Yakuza for his for Kenji). :*Claude also begins working for D-Ice, leader of the Southside Hoods sub-sect :*Asuka Kasen , following the death of her brother, becomes enraged and manages to capture Miguel, Cartel leader Catalina's right hand man. She begins to torture him and uses the information to have Claude attack the Cartel and their businesses interests. This results in her death at the hands of Catalina, who also kills Miguel and kidnaps Maria. Claude later rescues Maria and kills Catalina. Claude and Maria begin to walk away from Cochrane Dam, where the final battle between Claude and Catalina took place, and he fires a gun, which may have been intended to make her stop talking or to kill her. :*'2001 The Events of flashback levels of Manhunt 2 take place in the fall.' :*'2003 The Events of Manhunt take place in November.' :*'2006 The Events of Bully take place.' :*'2007 The Events of non-flashback levels of Manhunt 2 take place in winter.' Deaths :GTA VCS (1984) *Hank *Bryan Forbes *Armando Mendez *Louise Cassidy-Williams *Diego Mendez *Jerry Martinez *Possible Deaths : :*Carlos :*Fernandez :*Hilberto :*Juan :*Ronaldo :GTA VC (1986) *Victor Vance *Lance Vance *Harry *Lee *Leo Teal *Carl Pearson *Pierre La Ponce *Mrs. Dawson *Mike Griffin *Dick Tanner *Marcus Hammond *Nick Kong *Charlie Dilson *Hilary King *Pedro Garcia *Forelli Capo *Ricardo Diaz *Gonzalez *Don Sonny Forelli *Possible death : Cam Jones GTA SA (1992) *Mickey *Ralph Pendelbury *Beverly Johnson *Billy Dexter *Freddy *Alan Crawford *Little Weasel *Kane *Little Lion *The Snakehead *Jizzy B. *T-Bone Mendez *Ryder *Benny *Johnny Sindacco *Jimmy Hernandez *Eddie Pulaski *Marco Forelli *Big Poppa *Big Smoke *Frank Tenpenny :*Possible deaths : *Derek *Millie Perkins :*'1987' *Brian Johnson GTA LCS (1998) *Dan Sucho *Giovanni Casa *Cedric Fotheringay *Joseph Daniel O'Toole *Vincenzo Cilli *Roger C. Hole *Black Lightman *DB-P *Faith W. *Paulie Sindacco *Avery Carrington *Ned Burner *Toshiko Kasen *Kazuki Kasen *Massimo Torini *Possible Death : :*Franco Forelli GTA III (2001) *Mike Forelli *Lee Chong *Salvatore Leone *Tanner *Leon McAffrey *Kenji Kasen *Miguel *Asuka Kasen *Catalina *Possibly Maria Latore Sources Here are links to walkthroughs of all of the games missions, describing the events as they unfold. *Vice City character birth dates, along with “Big” Mitch Baker’s Purple Heart and Ricardo Diaz’s green card information can be found here *The date the Francis International Airport is established can be found here *Along with the LCPD investigation of El Burro, the information regarding the immigration of the Liberty City’s Yakuza co-leaders circa.2001, can be found here *Information regarding the “Hong Kong Handover” and its influence on Triad activity can be found here *Information on Liberty City Mayor Roger C. Hole can be found in the GTA LCS instruction manual *Date of when Liberty City is first established can be found on map included in GTA LCS packaging Category:Timeline Category:3D Universe